Shalwend (Ancient universe)
|mentioned = }} Shalwend is the Elemental lord of Air in the Ancient universe. He appears in Might and Magic II and Might and Magic VIII, and is mentioned in Might and Magic III and Masters of the Elements. Shalwend lives on the Plane of Air, and rules over the air elementals, as well as other creatures like pixies and genies. Biography CRON Less than a century after Acwalandar and his water elementals took control of the world of CRON, Shalwend invaded the world with his army of air elementals. This started a war that lasted for more than a century, but neither side was able to defeat the other. In an effort to end the war, Acwalandar told his servants to summon powerful creatures of destruction - Pyrannaste and his fire elementals. With their aid, Acwalandar was able to push the air elementals back, but the fire elementals suffered under his harsh rule, so Pyrannaste led his people in a rebellion. The concflict was now a three-way war, with all three Elemental lords fighting each other. Fifty years later, Gralkor and his armies of earth elementals invaded the land. Pyrannaste, Acwalandar, and Shalwend decided to end their war against each other and form an alliance against this new threat. Their combined strength was immensely powerful, and the battle raged for a hundred years, but at the end, Gralkor was victorious. Taking the other elementals as slaves, Gralkor's earth elementals began to create a fixed land area. After toiling for a hundred years, they had created the physical land of CRON. Somehow, mortal races made their way to the new land, and when Gralkor finally discovered them, he tried to wipe them out. The human leader known as King Kalohn managed to use a magic orb that would allow him to control the elements, and he banished the four Elemental lords to separate corners of CRON. He then placed protective barriers to keep them imprisoned. Terra The four lords fought for supreme control of the Void. Their long struggle ended up creating a rich land, populated by both sapient and non-sapient races. When they realized that mortal creatures were inhabiting their land, the Elemental lords agreed to a one-day truce to destroy them all. During their attack, the mortals cried out, and the Forces of the Dome heard their prayers. They didn't want to fight the Elemental lords directly, as this could drag them into the eternal war, but they gave the mortals the power they needed to survive the attack. Each of the five forces made two classes, creating ten mortal champions to drive the Elemental lords back to the corners of the Void. Once the battle was over, the Forces of the Dome picked up the land and transported it to Terra, where it was placed on the water and broken into isles. End of the truce When the world of Enroth was created, the gods forced the Elemental lords into a 10,000-year truce. When the truce ended, they planned to separate all the elements, destroying Enroth in the process. They built vast armies, but when they traveled to Enroth, they discovered that an immortal hero named Tarnum had visited each of their planes, gaining mastery of the elements. With the aid of The First, leaders of the psychic and magic elementals, Tarnum managed to defeat the Elemental lords and send them back to their own planes. Escaton When Escaton attempted to destroy Enroth to cleanse its kreegan infestation, he captured the four Elemental lords and imprisoned them on the Plane Between Planes. This would allow him to use the Convocation of Cataclysm to destroy the world. Queen Catherine and King Roland traveled to Escaton's palace and informed him that the kreegans had already been eliminated from Enroth. He realized that they were telling the truth, but his programming wouldn't allow him to stop the Convocation. He gave the heroes the keys to the prisons where the Elemental lords were contained, and when they were freed, the four of them ended the Convocation. Gameplay Shalwend appears in Might and Magic II. In order to travel back in time and save King Kalohn's life, the party must defeat the four Elemental lords. Shalwend can be found in the Plane of Air. He has 1000 hit points, and an armor class of 70. When defeated, he gives 500,0000 experience. Category:Might and Magic II characters Category:Might and Magic III characters Category:Might and Magic VIII characters Category:Masters of the Elements characters Category:Might and Magic II unique monsters